This invention relates to a LED device accomplishing a clear light color with the plural color chips, and a color image display utilizing the LED device, and further this invention is to provide a traffic signal by a single light emitting the blue color, yellow color, red color, and an arrow mark direction signal, utilizing a plurality the LED devices.
One sort of conventional LED device has a red color chip, a green color chip, and a blue color chip, which are three primary color chips, and multiple colors are emitted by the mixture of three primary colors as a singular device.
By the way, a traffic signal has three lights, i.e., blue light, yellow light, and red light, and further may include a blue arrow mark light. Hence the signal is provided with plural lights. When LED device is used in the traffic signal light, a respective light emits single color. Accordingly three kinds of lights are required for emitting the blue light, the yellow light, and the red light.
By the prior conventional device, the yellow color must be emitted by the mixture of primary colors. But the mixed yellow color is somber and the color is rather orange-like. Namely, it is very difficult to obtain a clear yellow color.
Further, the traffic signal has plural lights, i.e., a blue light, a yellow light, a red light, and a blue arrow mark light. By this arrangement, the weight of the traffic signal is increased. Still more, it may be difficult to determine the color of the signal at a glance. When the signal receives the sun beam, the beam may be reflected and make the signal more indistinct.
To simplify the traffic signal, it may be considered to utilize the LED device which can emit multiple colors by the mixture of the primary colors. But the yellow color or attention color is not clear, and for this reason the traffic signal by above LED device is not realized.